


Confused

by thegreatbubble



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Confused Lance, M/M, closeted bisexual Lance, klance, lance discovering his sexuality and hiding it, lance talking to shiro, lance's past with his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatbubble/pseuds/thegreatbubble
Summary: Lance has had a long journey trying to discover his sexuality. But will he soon get tired of having that taunting voice in his head?





	1. Chapter 1 [Rewritten]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance looks back at his childhood and realizes the signs that have led him to this moment. The moment in which he can't deny who he is anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter, and a lot did change! The beginning not so much, but the reason in the rewrite was that I thought I could write this better? And I left out a bunch of things that I felt like were needed in the story. I'm sorry for the long wait, but hopefully, I can get the last chapter out soon! Feedback is always appreciated!

**8 Years Old**   
  
Lance was having recess outside in the school playground when he saw a group of kids circling around this boy. He noticed how all of the students seemed very interested in what one of his classmates had to say with the way their heads would lean in closer to the sound of his voice, and the way their eyes never left the boys face. He had never seen so many kids listen to someone this way, not even the teachers. Curiosity got the best of him so he trotted his way over to see what was getting everyone’s attention.   
  
When he got close enough to listen, the boy said, "And they told me they were gay!" Lance thought to himself. _Gay_ ? What does that mean?   
  
As if someone had read his mind, another kid asked, "What is that? What does _gay_ mean?"   
  
The boy who was sharing this new word look at his classmate and began to explain.   
  
"It's when two boys date, like a girl and a boy, do. But my mom told me it wasn't normal and that it wasn't okay."   
  
Everyone's eyes went wide, they had never heard about two boys dating. Lance had never heard of this either, he doesn't even think much of dating, he's only 8.   
  
Before the conversation could continue the teachers started calling out to the students meaning that recess was over and instruction time was going to start again.   
  
As Lance started getting in alphabet order to line up for class, he couldn't help but think about what he just heard.   
  
It isn't _natural_ the boy had said. It's not _okay_ , the boys' words repeated in his head.   
  
And Lance thought to himself, _why is it not?_   
  
xxxxxxxx   
  
**12 Years Old**   
  
Lance was in 6th grade now. While all the other kids went to a regular middle school, he went to attend the Galaxy Garrison. Lance had always dreamed of becoming a fighter pilot and flying a spaceship to Mars.   
  
He got lucky enough to get into the Garrison. But, even though it was a school to prepare you to go up into Space, you still had to take the same curriculum you would normally take in a typical school.   
  
And honestly, Lance appreciated that. He needed something that grounded him to normality. He needed to be busy with work that wouldn’t be about the same thing constantly and that wouldn’t bore him to death. He had to feel like he could fit in with those that were outside of this small cramped up facility. He wanted to know about more than just Space. He wanted to endure the same struggles the people outside of the Garrison would. He didn’t want to be _different_ .   
  
Things seemed to be going how Lance had hoped for with things being normal.

On his first day of attending the Garrison Lance had laid his eyes on this girl with shiny, short black hair and glimmering emerald eyes. His heart thumped rapidly, and suddenly he lost focus of his surroundings. This girl was _cute._ Lance wanted to talk to her but, the bell had rung before he could have a chance.   
  
Lance thought about what his older brother Marco had told him before he started school. He said something about him entering the age of _girls_ and _crushes_ and that eventually, he is going to fall for one. And being Marco, he gave him some flirting tips, and how to win a girl over. Lance didn’t think much of it at first. He thought Marco was crazy. But, then his family had chimed in and said how he must prepare. Then he thought, that maybe it wasn’t so crazy, and they were truly trying to help.

But other than his crush on Jenny, Lance had encountered bigger problems.

By that he means _puberty_.

And he just learned how puberty is a real bitch.  
  
Recently Lance had gone to the beach with a couple of his new friends from the Garrison. Lance had always been a social guy, he always had friends. So going out to the beach wasn’t anything new to him.

What was new to him, was this new feeling.

When his friends had hit the sand, Lance had followed behind them. They were all so eager to get in the water to cool down from the nasty heat.

He slid off his shoes and started to peel his shirt off but, something had stopped him.

Right in front of him were his friends. They were shirtless. And Lance didn’t really know why, but he started to stare. Something about seeing a bunch of guys with their shirts off and the sun hitting their skin making it glisten had set something off in Lance, and he didn’t exactly know why, other than the fact that his trunks felt really uncomfortable now.

He snapped out of his thoughts and removed his shirt while turning himself around at the same time, trying to not face the direction his friends were in. He didn’t want them to see the visible hard on going on in his shorts, so he tried to distract himself with setting up the food and towels until his boner went down.

He didn’t know why he reacted that way. He had always seen guys shirtless, what was new about it now?

Lance decided to blame it on puberty and hormones for making his body react in such a hormonal way. He felt better placing the blame on something else.

xxxxxxxx  
  
Ever since that incident at the beach, Lance dreaded the times they would have to change in the locker room. He would try not to look at other guys and became rather uncomfortable with himself yet, he found himself scared. He feared that someone would catch him staring at the other guys and that he wouldn’t recover from it fast enough. So, Lance had found a solution which was to often look at the ground and at his own shoes instead of focusing on the others.   
  
Lance was finishing up the knot of his shoelaces when he felt someone slide themselves on the bench and next to him. He stopped the movement of his fingers and looked up to see who it was. He recognized him as Tim from his algebra class. They had talked a couple of times but, not much, they usually had minimal conversations when training since they had known each other in a different class.   
  
He tried for a smile. “Hey Tim, what’s up?”   
  
Tim grinned back, but it quickly faltered as his smile had become rather uncomfortable.   
  
“Hey Lance, I just wanted to ask you about something.”   
  
“Sure, what is it?” Lance asked.   
  
Tim’s eyes looked across and he pointed at a boy with black hair and pale skin, though Lance could only see him from the back and couldn’t really tell who it was.   
  
“Doesn’t it make you kind of uncomfortable?”   
  
Lance’s eyebrows drew together as he really didn’t understand what this guy was getting at. “What would?”   
  
Tim cleared his throat and looked around awkwardly, “You know…He’s gay and he is in the boy's locker room, doesn’t it make you think he might try something?”   
  
Oh my God.   
  
_Oh my god._   
  
Lance couldn’t believe he was hearing this. Hearing it on the news and seeing it in articles was one thing, but experiencing it in person made Lance sick to his stomach. How could someone be so inconsiderate and insensitive?   
  
This was exactly why Lance faced his shoes when he was in the locker room. Because of people like him.   
  
He wanted to tell the kid he is wrong for thinking that, and that he should mind his own business. But, he felt like something was preventing him, and he didn’t know what. So instead he just looked at the boy and back at Tim.   
  
“Nah, chill dude, just mind your own business and ignore him and nothing will happen.”   
  
Lance finished tying his shoes and rushed over to the track field, angry with that kid, and angry at himself for not saying how he truly felt. He didn’t know why he felt so angry. Maybe it was on behalf of that boy. However, what he did know now was that he didn’t want to deal with that bullshit.   
  
xxxxxxxx   
  
**13-14 Years Old**   
  
It was that time in the school year where kids would have to strengthen their skills on argumentative essays.  All the students in Lance’s class would have to think of a topic they could argue about, then they would turn it into the teacher in a sticky note. Lance being Lance had procrastinated when he was given this assignment about two weeks ago. He was down to limited time and had to find a topic fast since it was due the following day.

When he arrived at his dorm room, he saw how his roommate wasn’t there. Which he was thankful for, he didn’t want any distractions. So he pulled out his laptop and began searching topics on google.  
  
It was when he came across the LGBT section that something drew him in.   
  
He looked to both sides of his room and checked the hallway to make sure no one was around. Once it was clear that no one was around, he proceeded to do his search.   
  
Doing this made Lance think back to the times he would watch YouTube videos of gay people. He liked learning about what they were going through and wanted to have somewhat of an understanding of what they go went through so that maybe one day if someone needed it, He could be that someone that could empathize with them.   
  
But doing this also reminded Lance of how he would have multiple tabs open to switch around in case one of his parents or siblings happened to peek at his screen. Since his family mainly knew Spanish, they couldn’t really read what he was doing. But seeing something on a screen? They probably would know what he was doing.   
  
Lance hated that he felt like he was doing something wrong, and he was ashamed of it. It’s not that Lance was afraid of his family seeing this. He knew his family was perfectly accepting of everyone. But he couldn’t help but be scared about those few family members that seemed uncomfortable of the idea. He also didn’t want to give them the wrong idea that their son could be gay when he wasn’t.   
  
Thinking back on this made Lance realize that maybe he shouldn’t do his topic on gay rights. So he exited the page and looked for a different topic.   
  
xxxxxxx   
  
**Space**   
  
Over the course of a couple of years, Lance had gone through the most whirlwind of emotions he had ever experienced in his life.

Finding out about aliens and about this intergalactic war was crazy. But, seeing five mechanical lions that could form into this gigantic robot killing thing was even crazier.

What had put the cherry on the top of that sundae was the fact that four other teenagers, including himself, would become the pilots, or paladins as they Alteans liked to say, of this so-called “Voltron.” 

It had taken a while to get used to being in Space, and fighting off Aliens but, it wasn’t an experience he regretted.

Even though he was homesick a majority of the time, and felt pretty lost. He found out some really cool things about himself. Like how he was a great sniper, how adaptable he became to his surroundings. How he became a much better pilot after flying two lions.

Even with all the good experiences, bad ones came too. 

Being without his family had made Lance really lonely. He didn’t have his Mom’s food, didn’t have his siblings to annoy him. He couldn’t play around with his nieces, be the best Uncle he promised them to be.

He just felt so _empty_.

His time in Space had opened a new door of insecurities and anxiety Lance had begun to feel along with confusion. 

He was always _confused_ these days. 

Lance couldn’t find an explanation as to why. He spent a lot of the days in his room staring up at the ceiling, stuffing his head in a pillow, changing his position in bed from left to right trying to figure out what exactly he was feeling.

Allura was one of the leads to his confusion. 

Picking up Allura from the cryo-pod she was about to fall off of was the start of a long painful journey for Lance. He thought her multi-colored electric blue eyes were _gorgeous_. Her chestnut skin glowed, and her light pink v marks that were on the lower corners of her eyes, but just right above her cheekbones were definitely not human. But they were out of this world for sure.

She was pretty, it wasn’t deniable. At first, this had turned into infatuation. She was a Princess, but, the more Lance got to know her, the more he started to admire how much of a brave and selfless she was. How determined she was to fight, to end this war, how she stood up for peace.

This ultimately ended in Lance falling for Allura. Something that had formed from careless flirting, and pick up lines had started to turn into feelings. And quite honestly, Lance was scared. Sure he wanted the princess to notice him, but he wasn’t ready for the emotional stress of his feelings.

Cause who was he kidding? Once Lotor came around, he saw Allura’s type. Her type was a diplomatic Prince. And Lance? He wasn’t a Prince. So from that point on, Lance had decided to try and get rid of his feelings. To focus on his missions.

_To focus on his missions._

_Just focus on your missions. Things will work themselves out._

This was just another thing that had piled onto his conflicting emotions. And he really didn’t know why. 

It was Keith for fuck sake.

He didn’t exactly know what it was about Keith that made his brain split into two whenever he saw him or thought about him. All he knew is that it wouldn’t stop. 

Back at the Garrison, Lance admired Keith.

Even though he tried to play it off as a rivalry, he just didn’t want to be one of those annoying people that would suck up and idolize. It just wasn’t his thing.

Playing things off as a rivalry, made Lance feel like he could strive harder to try and get to Keith’s level. It made him more competitive, it required more communication with Keith. Communication was what Lance wanted with Keith. 

But, it’s not like he was anywhere near Keith’s level anyway. 

Despite their constant bickering, Lance liked hanging out with Keith. He liked being around him. Even though he would always say otherwise, he truly thinks Keith could be a good friend of his. 

And once Lance had tried to throw away that whole rivalry bullshit and tried to be more open to Keith. And well.

He left. 

And Lance didn’t know why, but when Keith brought up about the Blade of Marmora missions, Lance couldn’t help but feel a sense of loss and guilt. 

When he told Keith he was going to miss him. It took him by surprise, but he knew that he somehow meant it. In this weird way, he really was going to miss making fun of Keith. 

He was going to miss his impulsiveness.

His bravery. 

Fighting alongside him.

His stupid voice.

His _stupid_ mullet. 

Lance couldn’t really pinpoint _why_ he felt like this. Why he felt a void when Keith left. Why he felt so isolated and lonelier than usual with him missing. Why he felt this ache in his chest and why all the energy was sucked out of him. Why he felt so giddy whenever he heard updates about Keith from Kolivan, and how upset he got when the call would end. Why everytime he thought of Keith, guilt washed over him as he wished he could have made more out of the time they had together.

Lance only started to figure out the why’s when Keith first came back to the team. He felt so elated, so happy, so relieved to see him. Yeah Keith pushed him aside, and it hurt, but he knew there was a mission they had to focus on.

And having Keith back had made Lance feel more focused on his missions than he did prior. He didn’t feel that void anymore. His Team Leader needed him to be his right hand. He felt, _completed_ again. 

He completely figured it out after the events of the game show. Bob was an asshole but, that thing he said about Keith, he didn’t realize how much he really meant it.

 _He’s our leader, plus he’s half-Galra, so I think he’s, like, the future._  

He was being careless at that moment, but coming to the big realization now, felt like a bucket of ice cold water was poured over him.

Those voices had started to come back again. Those voices that had haunted him since he was a kid was starting to swallow him up again. He had just gotten rid of them, and now they’re back. And it terrified Lance.

How would he get them out now?

He looked at his surroundings. He was in the Red Lion’s cockpit. No one was there. All he could hear was Space.

He was going back _home_.

Why were these thoughts coming back now? Why when he was supposed to be happy about finally going home?

Why was he feeling this way? 

He grabbed his pillow and silently cried. Trying to get them out of his head like he always did. 

xxxxxxxx  
  
**Present**

Fighting the war with how he felt wasn’t easy. But, he somehow managed to pull through and make it out alive. He was finally home, he was with his family. He can be free from all trauma. He can now live his life on Earth as a normal individual.

Except the voices didn’t stop. 

Every day, Lance would see Keith at the Garrison and aboard the Atlas. Every day, those stupid thoughts would drive him crazy.

Multiple times, he had been poked by one of his friends that had tried to jar him out of what seemed like a never-ending tunnel of taunting voices.

He had _enough_. 

Lance knew exactly who he should go to. He knew that this person would try to make some sense out of his complex feelings.

That’s why he was going to Shiro.

xxxxxxxx

  
Lance had felt anxious, to say the least, standing in front of Shiro’s doorway. He would bring his hand up on the door then immediately bring it back down. He paced around, trying to find the courage to just knock, until he finally said, _fuck it._  
  
Before he could second-guess it any other, he knocked on the door.   
  
The door opened and Shiro’s silver eyes widened in surprise. His white hair was disheveled and Lance could see those permanent bags that had formed from all the stress and PTSD he had to endure all these years.   
  
But somehow, Shiro was able to maintain a welcoming smile.“Lance? What brings you here?”   
  
Lance looked at him nervously but gave him an awkward smile. “Hey Shiro, I hope you’re doing good and that you aren’t busy. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?”   
  
Shiro’s eyebrows quirked up but he still welcomed Lance inside. Lance sat down on the couch while Shiro went over to his freestanding hot-cold water and filled two paper cups up. Shiro then set it down on the counter and sat down on the seat across from Lance and took a sip.   
  
“So, what did you want to talk about?”   
  
Lance felt every nerve flare up. He suddenly felt his leg bob up and down, but he tried not to concentrate on it. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, and tried to level his breathing.

 _Why was this so hard? He came here for help, and now he suddenly can’t speak._   
  
“Lance?” Shiro looked at him worriedly. He placed his hand on Lance’s and Lance became hyper-aware of the touch. Like it was the only thing grounding him at this second. 

“I’m sorry for acting weird,” Lance started. “I just don’t know how to really say this.”

Shiro removed his hand and he folded them, nodding in understanding. “So how about we start with this. If what you want to tell me is really hard to say, then try to describe it in another sense.”

Lance thought for a moment, then he knew how he could say it.

“Ever since I was a kid, I had always grown up confused. I thought as I got older, that maybe I wouldn’t really feel confused anymore. That maybe, one day everything would make sense.” Lance fiddled around with his hands nervously and took another breath. “But everything has always just gotten even more confusing, and I really just feel frustrated, it’s driving me nuts Shiro. Why can’t it stop?”

“Why can’t what stop Lance?”

He shook his head in frustration, “These feelings! This _confusion_ I just never know what’s real, or why I always feel so confused. Why are my feelings so twisted? I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

Shiro stood up and sat by Lance, placing his arm on his shoulder. “What type of feelings are we talking about here?”

Lance looked down at the floor. “Romantic I guess?”

“For Allura?” Shiro questioned.

Lance felt himself shrink. “No..”

This seemed to surprise Shiro, “Well is it Pidge-” 

“What if it's for a guy?” Lance said cutting him off. 

“Oh Lance,” Shiro said. “If you have feelings for a guy, then that’s okay. You want advice on how to act around a guy or-” 

“No, Shiro, I-” Lance threw his hands exasperated not really knowing how to say it. “This isn’t normal for me Shiro, me feeling this way for guys. It’s just not- I don’t know.” 

For a moment it was quiet and Lance could only hear the sound of footsteps from outside Shiro’s dorm. Shiro didn’t speak for a while like he didn’t know what to say. But then he cleared his throat.

“Are you afraid of your feelings?” he asked.

Lance looked up at him to meet his eyes, but then he looked down again, not finding the strength to keep a hold of the eye contact.

“Yeah,” he said. Though it was barely a whisper.

“How come?”

Lance stood up, finding himself not able to sit around anymore and he paced around the room frantically. “Because I’ve always liked girls Shiro. Liking a guy, it’s just weird. Like, why do I have to like guys? Why couldn’t I just bury these thoughts down any longer? Why can’t I keep them away? Why me Shiro?” Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Do you have anything against gays or-” 

“No!” Lance squeaked. “Absolutely not! Sorry if I gave off that impression, trust me, I’m not. I’ve always been accepting of others and have supported those rights and literally thrive off of how happy people are when they are in love, with whoever it is. I just, I don’t know okay?”

Shiro grabbed his cup again, “So about these voices, I think you should tell me more about them. What do they say?”

Lance sat back down in the chair Shiro was previously sitting on. “Well, I’ve had these voices since I was a kid, though why they come? I don’t have a clue. They literally like to mess around with me. I actually think I’m going insane a majority of the time.”

Shiro set his cup down. “What do they say?”

“They tell me I’m gay or something, or that I like guys. And I always try to reassure myself that I don’t, that it is just my hormones, that I actually don’t like guys. And they do go away, but they always seem to come back, and now its stronger than ever.”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “You want to hear my honest opinion?”

“Please..” Lance pleaded. 

“Lance, I think you’re in denial. I’d say you’re bisexual, but you don’t want to accept it for some reason.”

Lance felt a knot in his throat, and a heavy weight on his chest. He felt tears starting to sting his eyes and he felt so closed up. “That’s the answer I was afraid of.”

“Why?” Shiro asked. 

A tear fell out and Lance wiped it away. “Don’t you see Shiro? How people get treated for being different? Just because of who they love? I don’t want to be one of those people Shiro.” 

“Lance..” Shiro began. “You know sexuality isn’t a choice right?”

“Of course.” he sniffled.

“Then why do you think you can choose what happens to you in life? You don’t control it. You never can. The same way you can’t help what happens to you in life is the same way you can’t help how you feel over someone. It’s not choice, it's a part of you.” 

Lance tried to look up and instantly regretted it. The tears he had been fighting back had spilled over and started to sob. He cried and cried until he felt strong arms embrace him.

“Why can’t I just accept myself Shiro?” he choked on his sobs. “Why can’t I be happy with who I am and be accepting of my feelings. The world isn’t so bad now, why can’t I just be myself? I never thought I would have to go through this but-” more sobs. “I-I just feel so alone, and I’m tired of fighting with my brain, I can’t ever win.”

Shiro rubbed circles on Lance’s back and kept a hold of his embrace. “Shh, Lance, you aren’t alone. I understand why this can be hard for you, you’ve been scared your whole life of being different. But, being different is a beautiful thing,” he said. “I think life would work out better for you if you just learned to accept things and stopped fighting your brain. You can’t help who you are, and really? You just need to let yourself _feel_ for once.”

_Let yourself feel._

Lance didn’t think he could cry any more than he already has, but he was wrong. 

He suddenly remembered why he considered Shiro his hero when he was younger. Shiro owned up to who he was every day. He wasn’t afraid to love who had been Adam back then publically, and he didn’t let anyone get in his way. He lived his by every day, spreading love. Something Lance thought he would never have the strength to do if he was in Shiro’s shoes.

He latched onto Shiro, afraid to let go of what seemed so safe. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Shiro patted his back. There was silence but, it wasn’t awkward. It was needed. Then Shiro pulled back and placed both of his hands on Lance’s shoulders.

“So if you don’t mind,” he said making Lance’s eyebrow go up in question. “Who’s this guy that’s changing things for you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance starts to accept himself and wins a few things along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I had major writers block along with having a down fall with my mental health. But I finally knew how to finish it this weekend and wrote it! Please leave feedback, it will be appreciated!

"Doesn’t he look so happy?” Hunk whispered beside him. Lance dropped the pen he was using to scribble onto a sheet of paper and poked his head up to look at Hunk. 

“Who looks so happy?” Lance asked, unsure of who Hunk was talking about. Hunk pointed straight ahead to the Kitchen in the lounging area they were seated at. He saw Shiro and Adam, their hands were intertwined on the counter and they seemed to be laughing about something.

Lance grinned at the image. Shiro did look really happy. He can tell by the way he beamed at Adam and the laugh lines that formed around his mouth. His eyes were smiling as well, with those small wrinkles at the very corners of each of them. He looked so content, so in love, it made Lance’s heart swell with happiness.

“Yeah…He does look happy,” he agreed with Hunk after a moment. He went back to scribble on his paper to keep his hand occupied and moving.

For a while, his mind drifted off into the events that had taken place in the last two months. Two months ago Lance had come up to Shiro to share what was bothering him. It had been two months since he started learning how to accept the part of him that pushed away for so many years.

It wasn’t easy. That was for sure. He lived his whole life trying to hide himself from the truth. He wondered just how many experiences he lost because of his fear. But, he didn’t want to dwell on that, he knew his reasoning and he wasn’t going to let it get in the way of his progress. There was no more denying it. From the day he talked to Shiro to now, Lance had began to accept himself and doing what Shiro had suggested. To let himself  _ feel. _

Since then, Lance had done some of the silliest things in order to make himself feel better. One of them was looking at the bisexual pride flag. There was something about those blue, purple, and pink stripes that gave him the funniest little feeling. He could go on everyday knowing he didn’t have a lame flag anymore but a beautiful one.

The sound of the doors hissing open is what snapped him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head up to see someone in white boots, tight black jeans, and a red cadet jacket. His hands were covered in those annoying yet endearing fingerless gloves and his black hair was slightly longer, yet it looked really soft.

_ Keith. _

His heart thumped a little when he realized that Keith was in the room now. He saw his violet eyes drawn to Shiro and Adam. He looked happy. His mouth curved up into a small smile, and honestly, Lance knew he was trying to hide how joyful he really felt to see Shiro so at ease as if all the worries of his past didn’t exist anymore with the sight of Adam right in front of him.

It made his heart ache a little. He was thinking about what it would be like if he was in Shiro’s

place but he was holding hands with Keith and giving him those bright smiles. And what it would be like if Keith was the one looking at him fondly as if he was his entire world. 

But he knew it wouldn’t happen. Keith was busy and clearly  _ not  _ interested in him. And it wasn’t like Lance was planning to open up anytime sooner. He was still not comfortable with himself and he didn’t think he could offer a good relationship to anyone like this.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt someone slide into a chair to his left. He looked to see who it was when he saw Keith. He quickly glanced back to where he was looking previously and back to Keith, thinking  _ what the fuck? _

He tried to clear his face from the sudden shock and went back to drawing on his paper to distract himself from Keith’s presence.

“Hey, what are you guys up to?” Keith asked, his eyes darting between Lance and Hunk.

Lance struggled with finding a response since just a moment ago, he was staring at Keith who was in front of him but now he is beside him. Thankfully, Hunk saved him from the awkward silence and further embarrassment.

“Well, we were looking at Shiro and Adam, since they seem so happy and all you know?” Hunk answered as he propped his elbows on the table as he folded his hands.

Keith glanced at Shiro and Adam one more time before looking at Lance and Hunk again. “Yeah, I’m glad that he seems happy too.”

“It’s kinda weird,” Lance said after a moment. Keith furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. “To see Shiro seem so lightweight, ” he said unsteadily as he tried to find the words. ”After all these years he’s always been so serious. Now it's like all of his problems have….lifted?” he said, hoping to make some sense now.

He saw Keith’s face relax and he nodded in understanding. “Shiro hasn’t been himself for a very long time. He hasn’t ever since he got captured by the Galra on the Kerberos mission…” Keith sighed at the bad memories and rested his cheek on his hand. “With his arm being removed, his PTSD, and entering straight into war…He sorta lost himself I guess. But now that we saved all realities everywhere and that there are no more intergalactic wars to worry about….Well, he has Adam again now, and he…..He makes him happy.”

Lance studied Keith for a second. His eyes sparkled, and he looked at Shiro and Adam wit gentle smile, it made Lance’s stomach do summersaults.

“You love him don’t you?” Lance asked.

Keith eyed him warily before answering. “He’s my brother, of course, I do.”

Lance nodded and continued scribbling on his paper until he heard a soft chuckle.

“What are you even doing drawing irregular patterns?” Keith asked curiously but Lance could hear that it was also sort of a tease with the tone of his voice.

Lance set his pen down and shrugged,  “I don’t know, keeps my hands busy.”

Keith grabbed the pen and flipped the paper over on its blank side and started drawing some curves and lines.

“What are you doing?” Lance questioned and he tried to move forward to see the paper.  Keith continued drawing as he side-eyed Lance. “Drawing? What else would I be doing?”

Lance scoffed, “But you’re a horrible drawer.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he slid the paper over for Lance to see. “Am I really?”

Lance scanned the paper and his eyes grew wide in surprise. Right away he can tell that the drawing on the paper was Kosmo, Keith’s cosmic wolf. But, it was drawn in a cartoon version, and it looked cute. There was no imperfection, it was drawn perfectly.

“How?” Lance exclaimed, not meaning to sound as loud as he did.“But...The game show?” he asked suspiciously.

“I can’t draw well under pressure Lance. But, I have always drawn whenever I was bored to keep myself occupied,” Keith answered as he set the pen down.

Lance grabbed the pen and tapped it on the table. “Well, it’s a really good drawing of Kosmo, ” Lance said offering a smile.

“Thanks,” Keith said. “Can you draw?”

Lance tossed his head back a little and laughed. “Not to save my life, that’s why I was scribbling.”

Hunk placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Oh man! You should see the time he had to draw a flower for this one science project he had a couple of years ago. It ended up looking like a 3-year-old did it!”

Lance’s face reddened, “Oh come on Hunk! Art isn’t my strong point! You know that!”

Hunk chuckled, “Yeah, thankfully it was Keith chosen to do the Pictionary at the game show and not you. We would have probably died if you were chosen for that part.”

Lance deflated as he started to remember that day. The part he played there and all the names he was called. But nothing hurt more than Keith’s reasoning as to why he chose Lance to leave.

_ I just don’t want to be stuck here for eternity with Lance _ .

He gripped on the pen tightly then got up from his seat and shoved the paper in his pocket. “I just remembered that Veronica needed me for something. See you guys later.”

He walked out of the room and felt all pairs of eyes on him. But he tried not to dwell on it. He needed go get rid of the feeling of his chest tightening on him.

xxx

Lance plugged in the code to open the training room door and watched it open as it revealed the Atlas crew walking around chatting and training. He scanned the room for Veronica but couldn’t find her.

He was so distracted looking for his sister that he hadn’t noticed someone walk u next to him, it was Rizavi.

“Hey Lance, what brings you around here?” she asked him grinning.

“Oh nothing much really,” he replied looking around the room. “I’m just looking for my sister, have you seen her?”

“Veronica?” She questioned.

“Yup, that’s the one.”

She pointed across the room and in the distance, he saw Veronica’s short brown hair and her glasses. He smiled to himself before thanking Rizavi and heading towards Veronica.

Once he approached her he sat near her and she stopped what she was doing to look down at him.

“Hey  _ hermanita,  _ what are you up to?” Lance teased.

She flung the towel she was using so that it rested on her shoulder and joined Lance on the floor then elbowed her brother. “Well, I was exercising but, someone decided to interrupt me.” she gave him a pointed look.

Lance grinned mischievously at her and rose an eyebrow, ”Just wanted to see my favorite sister.”

Veronica looked at him in disbelief and scoffed.”I thought that was Rachel, seeing how she is your twin sister and all?”

” _ Pfft,  _ her?” Lance muttered. ”Being inside the womb with her for nine months was enough.” Veronica laughed as she brought an arm around Lance and brought him in closer.

”Yeah, ” she said. ”But you missed her.”

Lance sighed and felt his chest getting heavy. His throat started to close up but, he managed to talk still, ”missed all of you.” Lance said, his voice cracking.

Veronica frowned and brought him in closer, ”What’s wrong  _ hermanito _ ? We’re all here now.”

Lance let out a shuddering breath and suddenly he felt a huge weight inside him drop like an elevator. His breaths became short and his heart rate sped up. All of the bad memories in Space started swallowing him up. His moments of self-doubt, the darkest moments of his insecurities, his isolation, his homesickness, not having his family to go to throughout this whole time,  the void he felt when Keith left the team, the feelings he had for Allura, his near-death experience, the game show.  _ Everything  _ came crashing down at full force and he didn’t know how to stop it. He couldn’t stop the tears that spilled from his face and fell onto his lap.

He both of Veronica’s arms pulling him in now and his face was pushed into her chest as she rubbed his arm soothingly and ushered small reassurances. “Lance, I need you to breathe in 4 and out 7 and keep repeating it. I’ll do it with you,” she directed softly.

He did as Veronica told him to and repeated the steps over and over. His heart rate slowed down a bit and breathing became easier, but the knot in his stomach and the emotions that he felt spreading through his chest didn’t stop.

“What are you thinking  _ mi hermanito _ ?” She murmured worryingly.

“ _ Everything,”  _ he choked out in a sob. “All these emotions that I’ve held inside for such a long time keep coming and I don’t know what’s happening right now or how to stop it.”

She ran a hand through his hair and held him. He felt safe in the arms of his older sister. He wrapped his arms around her and clung onto her as if she would disappear if he let go. He continued to cry into her chest.

“You’re having an anxiety attack, Lance. How about you tell me what’s on your mind? It might make you feel better,” she suggested.

He hesitated for a moment. How would she feel if she told him about how he died? About his insecurities? About  _ Keith _ ?

He decided to take the risk. If she was truly his sister, she would understand. He inhaled a deep breath in before everything spilled out.

He told her everything. About how he isolated himself and how he questioned his placement on the team for a long time. About how Allura brought him back to life after he pushed her lion out of the way before the blast could get to her. He told her about everything including Keith.

When he finished, he waited for her response. But it was only silence. He feared that this could be the last time he would be in his sisters arms and that maybe she hadn’t taken the news about Keith very well. He tried to remove himself before he felt her arms tighten around him. He sucked in a breath and shut his eyes preparing for the worst.

“So Keith huh?”

The way she said that had sent a chill down Lance’s spine. This was a bad idea he thought. This was the last time he would see his sister after such a long time. This was the last-

He felt tears soak through his shoulder and heard sniffles. He looked up to see Veronica’s soft blue eyes with tears swimming in them. The image made Lance’s heart drop. “Veronica?” he asked in a shaky voice.

She kissed his cheek, “I love you so much, Lance. My love for you has never changed and it won’t ever change. You know that right?”

Lance chest bubbled with laughs and felt more tears come. This time it wasn’t over sadness. “Oh my god,” he breathed. Relief coursing through his body.

They both sat there crying and holding onto each other. He was glad they were at the far back corner of the room so no one could see them.

Once he had calmed down he let go of her embrace and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand. He laughed seeing as Veronica was doing the same. “God we’re such a mess,” he mumbled.

Veronica shook her head,  “It’s okay to be a mess in these moments.”

Lance rested his head on her shoulder. “Are you surprised?” Lance whispered.

He felt her nodding. “A little bit. But, we can’t ever fully know with everyone.”

He looked up at her and his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Veronica smiled. “I mean, that not everyone fully discovers themselves at a young age like others, and some people realize their sexuality in their late 20’s. It’s not a surprise anymore at this day and age. Sure you always appeared to be the ‘ladies man’ but, even I know that we can’t fully believe that when things change.”

Lance let that process. It was true. Things change. Things are more acceptable. And he also didn’t fully realize this about himself until Keith came along as if he was his “bi awakening” or whatever. His mouth quirked upward.

“Jee Veronica, you say that as if you come from experience,” he teased.

Veronica scoffed and nudged him, “Who says it wasn’t?”

Lance jolted upward and looked at Veronica as if she had spoken in another language, “Y-you? What!” Lance sputtered.

She clamped his mouth shut, “Calm down Lance,” she muttered. “Yes, I like girls.”

He removed her hand from his mouth, “Who was your awakening?” he asked, his eyes squinting.

A blush spread across her face as she looked off into the distance. He followed her gaze and saw Axca doing acrobatics in front of the other MFE pilots.

“Axca?” He shrieked.

Veronica covered his mouth again, “Dammit, Lance! Announce it to the whole world will you? Keep it down!” Veronica chided.

Lance collected himself before he thought to continue the conversation. “Since when?” He asked.

She crossed her arms over her knees and stared off to where Axca was. She sighed, “A little before the war ended, but I haven’t made any moves since I’m not sure how she feels or what she thinks of me.”

Lance nodded in understanding. He glanced at his sister. Her eyes were still rimmed in red and she had dry tear marks splotched on her cheeks. She was still sniffling, and although it was sad to see her that way. He felt better knowing why she was crying.

“How do you think  _ Mami _ and  _ Papi _ would feel and the rest of our family  _ Vee _ ?” he asked softly.

Veronica removed her glasses and placed them on the ground. She rubbed her face them squeezed Lance’s shoulder softly, “Honestly? I don’t think they would care. They taught us how to love someone wholeheartedly no matter the differences. They might be a bit surprised, but they love us, Lance.” She looked at him and smiled, “And you won’t have to do it alone. I’ll be right there with you. I’m proud of you and all you have accomplished little bro.”

Yeah, Lance thought to himself. He wouldn’t be doing it alone anymore.

xxx

A month later Lance and Veronica had settled on telling the family.

He was very anxious and backed out multiple times, but once he felt the reassuring squeeze Veronica had given him on his hand, he felt better.

They both told them after that. It was a night filled with sobs and so much hugging. But one thing stayed true that night. He was still Lance. He was still their son. And their love for him would never change just like Veronica had promised him. With his family knowing, he felt invincible.

A week later Lance walked into the lounging area at the Garrison.

He looked around the room and saw Pidge sitting with Hunk and they were debating about technical engineering advancements at the Garrison. Shiro, Adam, and Keith were chatting near the kitchen counter as Allura and Coran were figuring out how to make coffee.

It settled in on Lance on how everyone was here. Everyone was together in this room again. The new family that he had found in space.

He’d frozen in his tracks unable to move as anxiety started to curl up on him. This was his chance to tell them. Everyone was here and this wasn’t something that happened very often anymore. Lance knew they wouldn’t care, yet he still felt so scared.

He inhaled a breath and once he had escaped his thoughts he saw everyone looking at him worriedly.  

”Lance, are you okay?” It was Shiro who broke the silence.

Lance gave him a small smile. ”Me? Yeah, I’m feeling peachy, just zoned out for a bit, ” he assured.

“That’s my word,” Pidge mumbled.

Lance gave her his classic finger guns.

”Alright then, how about you sit down and join us?” Allura asked him.

Lance messed around with his sleeve anxiously and bit his lip. ”Actually… I was wondering if I can talk to you guys about something?”

If they weren’t listening before they were now. The team all moved to sit on the sofa as Lance sat on the empty seat in front of them.

Lance continued to fiddle around with his sleeve as if it was the only thing keeping him at ground at the moment.

“Whenever you’re ready buddy,” Hunk said softly.

Lance inhaled. “So, I know this is something you guys won’t take badly and that I probably should of done this a long time ago...But, I wasn’t ready?”

He studied their faces for anything that would stop him from continuing, but they were all encouraging. Shiro looked surprised like he knew what was going on but couldn’t believe it was actually going to happen.

Lance decided he could continue. “For a long time, I was at constant war with myself. I struggled with accepting the truth of something that was a very big part of me. And to this day, I’m still struggling.”

Lance let out a shaky breath, “But, it has been easier. And I know this is something I should have been okay with the way the world is now, but it wasn’t that way with me. I was terrified.”

“Lance? What are you trying to say?” Pidge asked gently.

Lance looked at her and tried for a smile, but it wavered. “I’m trying to say that for a long time, I tried to erase the fact that I was bisexual,” he breathed.

There was a bit of silence. The room had suddenly felt cold and Lance tensed up. This was exactly why he hated the whole having to “come out” thing. It was so awkward and so terrifying.

Shiro was the first one to recover from the shock. “You finally let yourself feel didn’t you?” he chuckled.

Lance couldn’t fight the tears he was holding up anymore. He wiped them away and mustered a laugh, “Yes. Yes, Shiro, I did. And I couldn’t have done it without you,” he sighed. “Recently I had a talk with Veronica. She is bisexual too apparently, and we both told our family and I feel way better.”

Suddenly he was engulfed in a tight embrace from Shiro. “I’m so proud of you Lance,” he said.

“Oh man, I can’t be left out from this!” Hunk said though he sounded a bit emotional. Hunk was always a supportive softie.

Then he felt multiple weights crush him. He heard sniffling from a good majority of them.

“Oh Lance, I’m so glad you figured it out.” Pidge sniffled as she clung onto his arm.

“Yeah buddy, its  like what Shiro said back when Pidge confessed that she was a girl. Owning up to yourself makes everything much easier,” he said supportively.

“Although it is quite a bit of a surprise,” Allura said. “I am very happy for you Lance.”

“Oh my boy, what a happy moment to cherish!” Coran beamed.

He heard a soft chuckle to his left. And he knew it was Keith. “We’re very happy for you Lance,” he paused for a moment. “Is this a good time to say I’m gay?”

Laughter erupted in the room from everyone and their embraces only tightened. Though Lance’s heart pounded. Keith was  _ gay. _

He held onto everyone tighter and cried. Them being huddled so close reminded him of the time everyone crushed Keith into a big group hug before he left, it was a day filled with a lot of tears, yet a lot of support. Very similar to what Lance was feeling now.

For once, it felt like the weight that was on his shoulders had finally lifted in the span of a few minutes.

xxx

After all the chaos from the morning, Lance climbed up on the roof of the Garrison and admired the view. The sun was setting and it was his favorite time of day. He missed the sunsets from Earth. Seeing it again after all this time made him feel at ease. Everything seemed to fall into place in his life right now. And everything was almost perfect.

Lance heard footsteps behind him and he poked his head to the side to see a mop of black hair. “Keith?” he asked as Keith took a spot next to him. “Yup, that’s my name” he assured.

Lance felt nervous, he hadn’t been alone with Keith in a long time. Every other time they had their rivalry thing going on. But now? Things were different between them and there are many things that they have been needing to talk about but never have.

“What brings you here mullet?” he asked, thinking back to the nickname he used for him.

Keith sighed, “You aren’t ever going to let go of the name aren’t you?”

Lance grinned. “As long as it stays a mullet, it’s going to be called a mullet.”

Keith seemed to be thinking for a second, “Then maybe I should chop it off.” 

Lance gaped at him. “Keith! No! I’m joking if you don’t want me to call it a mullet that badly just ask me.” Lance said trying to assure Keith as anxiety twisted in his stomach.

“It’s okay Lance, I don’t take it to heart,”  he chuckled assuring him that he never took any offense in the name.

They both stared off into the distance watching the sun slowly go down as the stars slowly start to appear above. It’s amazing how with all the stars Lance has seen throughout his time in Space, watching them on hundreds of skies and multiple solar systems, he never gets tired of seeing them from Earth. It calms him down, finally knowing he’s _ home.  _

Lance thought back to the events of the day of how he came out to everyone. He smiled to himself and Keith seemed to notice.

“What has you smiling like that?” He questioned.

Lance looked into his violet eyes and tried to tell his heart to shut up. 

“Just the fact that you said ‘I’m gay’ after I came out,” he said shaking his head as he laughed a little.

Keith rose an eyebrow. “Well it’s true, might as well, it’s not something I ever really had much of a problem with honestly.”

“How was it?” Lance asked.

Keith looked off into the sunset again, with the sun going down a shadow casted on his face, it made him look breathtakingly gorgeous. It was unfair how someone could look so pretty so effortlessly. “Well, it wasn’t always easy,” he started. “I always knew though? Like, once I knew enough about dating and kissing I started to realize well ‘oh, I don’t want to kiss a girl, I want to kiss that guy’ and it kinda went on from there?” 

Lance listened intently to Keith, curious about his experience with his sexuality now that he was open about his own. 

“I did get bullied though, at the Garrison,” he admitted. “People would complain about me being in the boys' locker room. It was a kid named Tim I believe who always seemed to spread it around. It sucked...But, it didn’t bring me down.”

The name Tim rang a bell in Lance’s head.

_ Doesn’t it bother you? _

Lance grit his teeth. “That idiot,” he spit out.

Keith looked at him, concern evident in his eyes, “What’s wrong?”

Lance clenched his hand in a small fist. “I remember that kid from my times at the Garrison. I remember him coming up to me once in the locker room, asking me if a kid in the distance bothered me because he was gay and we were in the same locker room.” Lance squeezed his fist tighter as the memories became clearer, “I think the kid was you, now that I think about it,” he looked at Keith and his face was blank, but he knew he was still listening. He inhaled through his nose, “I remember being so pissed off and storming out of the locker room because people like that is what made me so scared to accept myself,” his voice cracked at the last word.“I’m sorry you had to go through that, it wasn’t fair.”

Keith gave him a reassuring smile, “That’s in the past Lance, it’s okay now. Don’t you feel much better now that you accepted it?”

“Yeah,” Lance said happily.“Yeah, I do.”

It was quiet for a minute. He looked around and it settled in that he and Keith were alone. Like  _ really _ alone. He knew it before but he didn’t fully grasp it until now. It was a perfect opportunity to bring up all the things that were left unsaid between them. 

He was about to open his mouth to say something but Keith beat him to it.

“Do you remember when we were stranded in Space before we got to Earth?” he asked.

Of course, Lance remembered. They were in the middle of nowhere, with no food, no lions, nothing but each other. They had all started to get angry with each other with the lack of sleep and all of the isolation.

He remembered what he said that day.

_ Keith, you ran away, maybe you should have just stayed away. _

Panic coursed through Lance’s body, “Keith, I didn’t mean anything I-”

“No Lance,” Keith interrupted. “I want to explain why I left.”

Lance waited.

“When you came into my room a couple of days before, you looked so defeated. I couldn’t just, not do anything about it.”

Lance sat there fiddling around with his boot laces as he waited for Keith to finish.

“I had the opportunity with the Blade of Marmora to go on missions, and the black lion could finally reconnect with Shiro. You had a part on Team Voltron Lance. If I was able to have a role in something else that let you keep a lion and stay with the team, then I was going to take it.”

Keith had shut his eyes as if that took a lot to finally admit. 

“I was just hurt,” Lance said after a minute. Keith opened his eyes then and his violet irises bore into Lance’s blue ones. 

“When you left Voltron, I just felt alone. Everyone was doing their own thing and I just didn’t have anything to do. But, I understand why you left now, and it’s okay.” 

“And…” Lance started, “I know this probably doesn’t matter now, but I do remember the bonding moment. I just wasn’t ready to accept it, and I’m sorry if that ever hurt you.”

It felt as if all the air inside him was released. He was finally able to admit it now, after all this time he beat himself up because he had told Keith that the bonding moment had never happened. And he knew how important bonding with others was to Keith, finally admitting that he remembered it now felt as if every knot inside him was released.

He felt a hand on his knee and looked down to see Keith’s small pale hand. He looked up to see his purple eyes, staring into him with a glint of tears.  _ Oh no. _

“Keith..I-”

“Of course, it still matters Lance,” he swallowed and looked into the dark sky for a second before looking back at Lance. “It was the moment I fell for you.” His shakily. He sounded so broken, and yet, Lance couldn’t believe he had just heard Keith say those words.

“W-What?” Lance breathed.

“I like you, Lance,” Keith confirmed. “I have since that moment.

”But the game show?” Lance whispered.

Keith’s cheek reddened. ”I didn’t like being put under pressure like that, and what I really wanted to say was too obvious about the way I felt about you. I didn’t want you to find out, not like that.” Keith sighed and shook his head so that his bangs were covering his face to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.

”And what I said wasn’t obvious?” Lance barely audible. But Keith heard it, he always does.

”You...What?” Keith choked out.

”I liked you Keith, and I still do,” he admitted. “I was in no position to tell you though. Not when I was scared of my feelings, ” he shuddered. He felt the anxiety in his stomach and he felt his face growing hot as every word spilled out.

”Did you ever plan on telling me?” Keith asked.

”Did you? There wasn’t ever a right time.” Lance answered sadly.

Keith shifted closer and Lance felt his body warm up as the distance closed little by little. 

”We have all the time now, ” Keith murmured, his hand squeezing Lance’s knee a little tighter.

Lance felt like it was appropriate to rest his hand on top of Keith’s. His hand was big enough to cover all of Keith’s and he smiled a little nervously at the intimate gesture.

Keith tilted his up a little and looked into Lance’s eyes. Those cerulean blue eyes that sparkled even when it was dark out.

He leaned in closer hesitantly and placed his hand on Lance’s cheek. He pressed his forehead against Lance’s and Lance gasped softly.

”You know, ” Lance murmured as he stared into those dark violet eyes. ”There’s this saying that the right time doesn’t exist but only the right person does.”

Slowly their eyes closed and they leaned in. Their lips met, and for once, everything felt like it was supposed to be this way. Like it wasn’t wrong to kiss Keith. This was the person he was destined to be with. No voice was telling him this was wrong, nothing was stopping him. He deepened the kiss a little more.

Keith’s lips were warm. His lips were a bit inexperienced but they moved with so much fire and so much passion like he was putting years of closed up feelings into one kiss. 

With all the stories said about how everyone’s first kiss sucks, this wasn’t the case. He longed for this, all these years wondering what it felt like to kiss a boy, to kiss  _ Keith _ . He felt like he was on top of the world.

They separated for air and their hot breaths fanned across each others faces. Lance opened his eyes to see the blush spreading across Keith’s face. He looked so breathtaking.

”Lance, ” he whispered.

Lance nodded against his forehead and brought his hand to cup Keith’s cheek. It was warm, but he squeezed it lightly in encouragement.

”When I was in the quantum abyss, my Mom told me the reason as to why she left, and I think I could apply it to something else, ” he said nervously.

”You can say it Keith, ” Lance assured.

”She told me she left to protect the person she most loved. And I know this is too early but, ” he paused for a moment hesitating.

Lance felt his heart rate pick up. The blood rushing through his head and the pounding through his ears.

”After hearing that. I think it's the other part as to why I left, ” he murmured a little shakily. 

Lance’s heart was in his throat and he went in for another kiss. This time more gentle, but the passion was still there.

Keith  _ loved  _ him. This perfect, beautiful, gorgeous boy of a hot head loved him. To Lance, that meant everything.

Keith chased after his lips and they kissed until they were out of breath again. Their lips were pink and swollen and their chests were rising and falling.

After a moment Lance took Keith’s hand and laced their fingers together. He squeezed his hand tightly and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss.

He tugged their hands to his chest and placed it right on his heart. They could both feel Lance’s rapid heart beat.

”You’re the right person for me Keith, ” he said softly. A tear managed to slip and Keith wiped it away with his thumb. 

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle and rested his head in the crook of Keith’s neck. He felt Keith’s strong arms embrace him and his chin rested on Lance’s head. His fingers rakef through Lance’s hair undoing all the knot. It was affectionate and Keith felt warm,  _ safe. _ He was sure he could stay in his arms forever and he’d die happy.

He rose his head up a little, just enough for his lips to be pressed against Keith’s ear, “If it wasn’t obvious, ” he whispered softly. ”I also love you.” 

He pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek. They stayed there holding each other and stealing some more kisses.

But one thing was certain as they pressed up closer against each other in every passing second as they and watched the stars.

Lance wasn’t confused anymore. He was sure of this feeling, and he accepted it. As long as it means he can give his whole heart to Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? :)


End file.
